Eternally Cursed Fallen-Based Fanfiction
by PennandPoetry
Summary: Evelyn felt some strange attraction for a small town boy named Erin, who she didn't know was going to be her destiny and bring Lucifer back to his reign.
1. Chapter 1

*Authors note: Eternally Cursed is based on the Fallen novels by Lauren Kate. I am a huge fan of her work just as much as J. K. Rowling. I thought this novel would focus on the deadly attraction of Satan and Eve and how two children should not meet because of how close in the line between them lies. This is the first chapter where Evelyn Magnolia and Erin Rayburn meet for the first time.*  
Chapter 1-The Funeral  
Evelyn could feel his eyes staring into her neck. Her long black hair was pulled into a bun. She felt her pale skin burn under his gaze. Her mother sat in the chair closest to the preacher. Her blue veil hid her blank expression at her husband's funeral. The boy continued to stare into the blank skin of her back. She had to rub his gaze from the way her body felt like it was being burned alive. When she finally turned around, she held her breath at the boy who looked away. He was stunning, with his ashen colored hair cascading down over his right eye. His eyes soulless and pitch black. The one detail she remembers from that night was his red scar that was sliced onto the right of his neck.

"Evelyn, turn around you're embarrassing me," her mother hissed. Evelyn turned around and looked back at the coffin before her. Her father was consumed in a flash of light and bright orange flames began to emerge from his own body. Evelyn could smell the charred remains inches from her feet.

"He got what he deserved that demon," one woman whispered behind her. Evelyn looked back and noticed the woman staring at her. The lady kept quiet and then turned her attention to the priest. Evelyn was so confused why people were mentioning Lucifer and the archangels who supported his cause in wanting to defeat Heaven at its own game. To love a mortal woman was a curse upon your whole family, sometimes it could lead to the murder of the angel and their family that is if Lucifer's spies heard what happened.

"Lucifer only spared the child because she is the direct descendant of the daughter Eve," the other woman hissed. Evelyn's red hair was the one thing that many people in her little religious community saw as a symbol of Eve, the sin she committed when she ate the apple from the tree. Satan was smitten with Adam's love. Her hair flowing behind her like a cape hiding the true beauty of a woman, it was the one thing that caught Satan off guard. Eve's luminous body often shimmered in the moonlight, reflecting the glow and revealing the flawless beauty that is woman. Every night Satan would look at her from the tree in snake and in demon form. Every night Satan would watch Adam an Eve make love to each other. The color of her skin, the color of her hair, and the desire to have Eve was enough to drive Lucifer wild with passion. He decided at that time he would lure Eve to her sinful death, eating from the tree.

"Now let us begin the Lord's prayer," the Reverend said. He held the holy book in his hands. Evelyn could feel the burning searing pain of the boy behind her and the woman around her stare at her father's downfall. But what could a little nine year-old girl understand what her future held? Surely her mother kept secrets from her that she couldn't understand.

"Mom what does it mean when people call me the daughter of Eve?" Evelyn asked.

"Evelyn, be quiet," her mother said. Evelyn looked behind her and saw the boy looking into her eyes. His gaze was dark and his eyes almost looked like there was no color at all, just the black of his pupils. It was haunting and felt like she was being pulled forward. The boy's hair was black like a crow's feather with a little streak of dark blue near his left eye. It seemed as if his hair was two colors instead of one. Evelyn was pulled to face the front and given a stern warning of behaving herself by her mother. It seemed almost daunting to be at the funeral when there was no body to be buried. Her father's body turned to ash in the fire.

#

The funeral ended and her mother grabbed Evelyn by the arm. She was distraught that her own daughter wouldn't show any respect to the dead, let alone the dead father that bore her the child. Her mother didn't really have red hair, but she did have red streaks in her blonde hair. When Evelyn looked back at the coffin being placed in the ground, she saw the boy hold up a green apple and take one big bite into its flesh. He grinned in her direction and tossed the apple into the ground where the coffin was placed for it's final stage of it's cycle, decomposition.

"Hurry up Evelyn," her mother hissed. Evelyn ran to her mother and got inside the back seat of the car and grabbed her little handheld PAC-man game and played it on the ride home from the cemetery. As she looked outside the window, she caught a glimpse of a winged creature in the cypress tree near the pond. It was too big to be a crow, but it flew off with such speed. Evelyn looked back at her mother who watched the road with a solemn face.

"Is Uncle Lenny coming over for dinner?" Evelyn said. Her mother gave her the harshest look at the stop light. Evelyn was too young to know that the man she called Uncle Lenny was in fact Lucifer himself. She always liked him coming to the home, his wild brown eyes always held a shimmer. Uncle Lenny would come with presents and toys and every Christmas he would give her a special flower that died every first day of spring.

"Your uncle is busy with a meeting. He's finding another person to pick up your father's job," her mother said.

"But why can't Uncle Lenny come for dinner? He likes your cooking."

"Evelyn, he's busy, that is how he is."

"I want him to come over, mommy!"

"He's never coming over to our house again, do you hear me?!" Evelyn looked at her mother, her shimmering green eyes reflected in her mother's hazel eyes. Everyone who met Evelyn was either scared of her or just downright terrified that she could send them to the pits of Hell. Everyone cursed her and her family, but each day they wouldn't show up to school and everyone would look at Evelyn like she was the culprit to their sudden disappearance.

"Okay, mommy," Evelyn said. Her mother drove off when the light turned green to their home in a small mobile home park. Their home was a shamble of rusted metal roofing and shingles peeling from the lead paint. Her mother parked the car in the car port and then opened the driver's door to get Evelyn out of the backseat. When Evelyn was down on the ground she raced to the front porch to the bright yellow door. But there was someone at the front door. Her mother grabbed her hand and then took a steady walk up to the front door.

"Uncle Lenny, you came!" Evelyn said. She ran to her uncle and grabbed his leg. His smile and bright eyes was enough to make the sad parts of the day seem even better. Her mother was not happy to see her uncle, but she unlocked the door and let her uncle walk into the house with Evelyn never letting go of his leg.

"I thought you were busy?" Evelyn's mother said. The uncle laughed and then flashed his shimmering smile. Her mother stared right through the gaze like she saw it before.

"Well, we're taking a few days to look at some potential candidates before we head into the final decision," Lenny said. He scooped up Evelyn and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Mommy said you shouldn't come here anymore," Evelyn said. Her uncle looked at the woman standing before her. Her mother was the top demon of the community, no one could disrespect her except the devil himself. When he saw his lieutenant and this woman get married without his permission to be at the wedding, he grew into a rage until Evelyn was born. Her red hair and bright green eyes reminded him of Eve, his old lover. It was painful to look at her, but she was just as lovely as the woman who died many centuries before. Lucifer could never find anyone else to replace her. Not even his little cousin who was the speckled image of Eve, minus the red hair.

"She did now did she?" Lenny said.

"She was upset that daddy was gone."

"I see. But did you want me to visit you from time to time?"

"I want you to stay with us because mommy will need help with the bills."

"I think that can be arranged."

"You don't have to help us, we're fine on our own," Evelyn's mother said.

"If you need financial help, just accept it. That's all I am going to do for you," Lenny said.

Evelyn's mother threw up her hands and then huffed into the kitchen. She started to scan through the fridge and the cupboard before coming back to the spot where Evelyn and Lenny were playing with her stuffed panda bear, Wang. It was big and soft and about the same height as her daughter. But that red hair was flying around and her daughter was smiling. At least that is what it means when her father, her real father, was spending time with his daughter.

"We're having spaghetti tonight. Is that okay with you?" Evelyn's mother said.

"I want spaghetti!" Evelyn said. Lenny shrugged and smiled at the woman who went back into the kitchen and begun to prepare the meal. He couldn't take his eyes off Evelyn and looked back at the empty entryway to the kitchen where her mother was silently working over the stove to make the spaghetti just right. Lucifer had always wanted a family after Eve left with Adam in the garden, but what made him smile was when Eve left the garden with his future heir to the throne of Hell. It would be a day that he would surely remember when Evelyn and his son would make their first meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn was walking into the local high school as the bell rang for first period. She was five minutes late as always. It seemed that sixteen year-old Evelyn could not get to school on time. Her mother always takes the car to work, so there's no option of driving it to school to get her on time. They didn't own a bike, so Evelyn has to get a job in order to use that sort of money to get a bike to get her to school on time. She let out a big sigh in the empty hallway as she headed towards her geometry class. She ducked and tried to avoid the student affairs office near the cafeteria so that she didn't have to sign in or go into the office period. If she stepped foot in there one more time, she would have ended up going to detention and not geometry class.

Ridge Emerson High School was the high school Evelyn was sent to by her mother. It was a school for demons and children of demon parents. In reality it was like any other elite prep school that parents could afford sending their children too so that they can go to Harvard or Yale. It was one thing that made this school the most nauseating for Evelyn, she could practically throw up with all the prep and cheerful students. Evelyn walked towards the large hallway near the nurses station and then peaked into the doorway. Her geometry teacher was facing the board, she quietly opened the door a small portion of the way and shimmied herself into the classroom and got in the seat behind the one Goth kid who was picking out the paper from her dreadlocks. The kid turned around and then went back to writing the formulas from the board. The teacher looked around and then went back to the board to input the rest of the formula. Evelyn studied last night for the quiz, but she knew the answers because it was the Pythagorean theory.

"Mrs. Magnolia, you are five minutes late," the teacher said.

"Yes, I know Mr. Duff," Evelyn said.

"You're going to detention for today, you can make up any homework or schoolwork and take your quiz there."

"Yes, Mr. Duff." The teacher went to their desk and wrote a small little note. He handed it to Evelyn and she took her bag and her stuff to the detention room which was by the gymnasium. At least she didn't have gym today and for that Evelyn took her detention slip with pride.

#

The detention classroom was silent and even deafening in the silence as it ever could be. She handed the note to the instructor who sat at the desk. He was a big Greek man with a gruff voice sometimes the lower he spoke, the harder he was to understand. He also ran the detention room like his old military squadron back in Vietnam.

"Good morning, Mr. Kastansas," Evelyn said. She let out a simple smile and handed him the note from the teacher.

"Go sit over there," Mr. Kastansas said. He pointed in the direction of a kid with black hair and one little blue steak near his left eye. Evelyn took in the boy and held her breath as she sat next to him. His eyes were dark, like there was no pupil. His eyes were lined with dark circles, as if he couldn't sleep for days because Kruger was going to get him. His nails were slim and thin, almost porcelain to the naked eye. His hair was short and choppy with a dark blue streak.

"Hey," the kid said.

"Hey," Evelyn said.

"No talking," Mr. Kastansas said. He barked the order like an old retired dog with arthritis. He was just a regular grumpy old man who always read over the Marine Core manual like it was the Bible. It made Evelyn laugh sometimes how important the manual was for a man like him than eternal salvation. Come to think of it her family was not particularly religious, they would attend a church but then they just stopped going after all the stares.

"Demons are not allowed to save their own soul," one woman screamed outside the church. It made a five year-old Evelyn scared of ever stepping foot inside any church ever again. It made her seem nervous and uneasy. She was given a cross one time by a little elderly man on a scooter for celebrating Jesus. When she reached out for the cross, it seared her hand. The pain was so intense that her mother had to take her home and bandage her hand and keep it under bandages for a week. Her mother passed it off as an allergy.

As she was sitting next to this boy, she began to work on her geometry work and the quiz, which she had to drop off later after school and walk home to her house because the buses would have been long gone by then. This kid next to her was scribbling down a note and then passed it to her. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? The note said. She wrote back and got a replied with the name ERIN RAYBURN and the line NICE TO MEET YOU. She made a gesture with her eyes and then went back to her work. She knew that she was going to be in detention until third period, hopefully she could see him in lunch. But as she was about to whisper it to him, Mr. Kastansas shouted her name and that she was going to go to her third period class a little early.

"Let's meet at lunch," Evelyn said. Erin nodded and then watched her take off the the classroom for her third period class on world history. She began to run for the classroom after walking a few paces from the detention room. Her heart was beating so loud that she felt so excited to be with someone who she thought felt oddly familiar. Although she could feel no danger from this boy, there was that look gleaming in his eye that something else was up. As she has learned from her mother, keep everyone and those who love far away as possible, least you fall victim to the spell of love.

Love was the oldest trick in the book. It was something mankind couldn't understand. It was a lethal weapon to turn demons and monsters victim to the side of the good. Love wasn't just chemicals and painful memories to live from. It was a deadly binding spell that could make the simplest of demons a weak target to prey on. It was also the kind of thing Lucifer has been told to always be weary of. Since his heart was broken in the realm of Heaven by a beautiful angel, he has been close-minded to the idea of love in any shape or form. But Evelyn was often curious of what a demon would look like with a broken heart. Yet, Evelyn didn't really know about the demon world and the community she lived in until she was only eleven years-old.

#

It was one morning where Evelyn's mother was asleep. Her uncle Lenny often stayed up in the middle of the night. Evelyn crept out of her bed and towards the hallway where she left her door slightly opened in the middle of the night if she wanted any water. Her heart was racing because she didn't want to wake her mother up or her uncle. She quietly moved around the floorboards, silently hearing the sound the boards made below her. She held her breath as she came towards the end of the hall and opened the bedroom door softly. Inside the bedroom was a man with a pair of moldy wings. His skin was translucent, his body was surrounded by the length of their feathers. The wings carried little bugs and critters, which ducked between the feathers. The smell was revolting, it almost made Evelyn throw up. But she sucked in her breath and leaned in at her uncle sleeping in the bed. He looked peaceful, despite the horns and other demon-like features that come out of his body while he laid there so tenderly. But what caught Evelyn's eyes was the black piece of skin that looked like it was dying. It was where a heart should go, but Evelyn couldn't understand why is skin was so pale and thin but this black piece where his heart should be was nearly dead. She slowly reached her hand out, but the weight of her red hair began to spill onto the wings, which caused them to rustle and her uncle to stir. She pulled her hair back and made her way out of the bedroom where she watched from the cracked door.

#

In her third period classroom, she was greeted by the administrators and the teacher. Evelyn felt caught that she didn't check herself into the front office, but clearly something else was at play.

"Hello, Mr. Henderson," Evelyn said. She greeted her teacher with a smile. Mr. Henderson was her English teacher and all the young girls had the flirtatious crush. Evelyn was one of those girls with a big crush on the teacher. It was so innocent and child-like that it was the one thing that reminded Evelyn of who she clearly was, a little girl.

"Hello, Mrs. Magnolia. I'd like you to have a seat," Mr. Henderson said and patted the time-out seat next to his desk. Evelyn sat down and looked at the administrator and the teacher and then clasped her hands together.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Evelyn said.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Mr. Henderson said.

"Then why is the administrator here? I must have done something."

"I'll let Mrs. Joy explain the situation." Mrs. Joy turned her radio off and then leaned on Mr. Henderson's desk. She leaned close to Evelyn that Evelyn could smell the Chanel perfume from here. The woman was clearly obsessed with the finer things, but all of this perfume made Evelyn's eyes water.

"Mr. Henderson was speaking of your poetry," Mrs. Joy said. Evelyn looked at her teacher and then back at Mrs. Joy.

"What about my poetry, I did the assignment and I failed it right?" Evelyn said.

"Not entirely, you got a B. I didn't fail you," Mr. Henderson said.

"You see, Evelyn, your teacher would like you to submit your poems to the writing contest we do here at this school."

"Why should I do that? I know plenty of people who would do much better than me."

"This writing contest is a chance for you to obtain a humanities scholarship for the Edward Fullerton College here in this state." Evelyn's eyes went wide. She never thought that her poetry was good. Let alone college material for a big college that had many students from this area.

"I'll look into it," Evelyn said.

"The contest is next week. I expect you to submit some entries," Mr. Henderson said.

"Yes sir," Evelyn said. She walked out of the classroom with her materials when the lunch bell rang. A writing contest that she had a chance of winning. Surely, it would be something that even Evelyn couldn't imagine happening to her.

#

The cafeteria was loud, trays were banging, and everyone was eating the leftovers in the soup. But surely Evelyn couldn't eat lunch today. Yet her body was testing her limits of whether or not she should eat. Evelyn sat down at a table far from people. She opened up her book and began to write. It was something Evelyn wanted to work on because the contest was next week, and she couldn't submit her homework. A boy sat next to her with a plate of spicy chicken nuggets and a carton of skim milk. Evelyn saw it was the boy from the detention hall, Erin Rayburn

"You said we can sit together at lunch," Erin said.

"Yeah, I know," Evelyn said.

"So...what are you writing?"

"Just writing some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Poems, I guess." Erin looked over Evelyn's shoulder and read the first line of the free-verse poem that she was working on.

"It sounds pretty good," Erin said.

"well I haven't tried any other poems or forms of poetry. I was wondering if you had something in mind," Evelyn said.

"I do, here, my book of Japanese poems. I bet you if you can work on one or two of them, you can probably win the poetry contest."

"How did you know about the contest.?"

"I heard words going around about the contest for getting a scholarship to a college."

"Aren't you thinking about college?" Erin shook his head and then went back to his food. Evelyn sat in the silence and decided to grab the skim milk and eat a piece of chicken. Her body thanked her with a simple growl of the stomach. Erin laughed and then smiled at Evelyn who looked a little embarrassed that her body was desperate for food.

"Don't you eat?" Erin said.

"I don't usually eat. I just wait it out and then eat all my dinner when I get home," Evelyn said. The two of them laughed and smiled. Easily working on their meal before surviving another hour of detention and then leaving for home. Evelyn got on the number 9 bus for her mobile home park and Erin got on the number 7 bus for a ritzy neighborhood. she watched as her bus and his bus parted their separate ways and went about their own route to deliver the children home for the day.


End file.
